I remember
by chelseahebert13
Summary: In Orzammar, all music is banned. But, what happens when Adella Aeducan returns with her traveling companions? Can a princess restore her family before her father perishes? And why is Bhelen such a backstabbing jerk? Slight romance Aeducan/Alistair


Chapter One

The world above is a wonderful place But everyone knows, the true magic lies In Orzammar. Where the stone is polished, and the Nugs run free. And the Dwarves live in this beautiful kingdom.

Lord Aeducan ruled the kingdom with a fair hand and an open heart. No one loved music more than Aeducan's beloved Lady, Marina. She and their darling princess filled his life with joy and song. Ah, yes. The king loved his queen, and he took every opportunity to show her.

It was a magical time! The pure joy of song filled the joy in Orzammar. Dwarves gathered all around on the upper lands of Fereldon, singing by the seas, dancing by the fields But even the brightest days can be darkened by an unseen tempest Soon one day The Darkspawn attacked.

Somewhere in the chaos, Lady Marina was lost to us. Later that night, Lord Aeducan returned to the upper lands, where he'd last been. Left in the snow was Marina's golden locket. As it opened, beautiful music filled the air.

Each note of that lovely melody seemed to deepen Lord Aeducan's anguish. He couldn't bear to hear it.

From that moment on, Lord Aeducan's heart stayed dark. And music was banned from Orzammar Forever.

Ten years later, Orzammar looked the same. But I can't say that about everything

"A pub? Really, Adella?" Alistair asked skeptically, looking up at the sign. He glanced down at the Warden in front of him, giving him an equally skeptical look. Her long red hair waved with the movement of her head. Her green eyes darted to the doors of the establishment. A certain longing left in her pupils.

"Well... We need to find Jarvia somehow... Might as well be here," she sighed. Sten nodded abruptly, indicating he just wanted to get away from all of this foolish nonsense, and go on with the Blight. Zevran was too busy checking out a Dwarven Whore across the path.

The four entered the Tavern and looked around. Knowing how suspicious they must have looked, they retreated to the very back of the pub. Adella sat comfortably in her chair, as her other friends (especially Sten) uncomfortably kneeled on the floor, still reaching the same height as any Dwarf.

"This is pathetic," Sten growled.

"For once, I would have to agree with the Quinari," Zeveran added.

Adella waved down a homely looking woman, with tangles in her hair. She shuffled over quickly, and with a look of pure curiosity, she demanded their orders. "You best Ale, Donna," Adella whispered. The woman nodded and tured back to the bar. Alistair looked at his Warden with a smirk.

"Know her well, do you?" he asked, implying she drank too often. Adella looked back at him with a blank stare.

Unfortunately she'd never drank before in her life, until she joined the Wardens. And even then, she drank merely not enough to make her tipsy. Alas, she'd known Donna for being high royalty, and incredubly stuck up. And now, the poor sod had been demolished to THIS. A lowly serving wench. Adella's stomache turned with guilt as Donna came back and quickly - and quietly - handed them their drinks.

They drank/ bitch sipped in silence. Zevran took notice of the regulars, and how they were recieveing quite peculiar looks. To Adella, he inquired. She shrugged. "It's because there's no entertainment, perhaps?" he asked. Adella shifted her big, bright eyes at him.

"He's right, you know. Where is the music?" Alistair asked. Adella's eyes widened, and she stared at her traveling companion. He didn't take notice of this seemingly alarmed girl, and proceeded to tap a light beat on the table. Zevran soon joined in with rapping against his goblet. Adella gasped and reached out for Alistair to stop.

The pub went dead silent. In the front of the tavern, a glass smashed on the stone floor, and a woman gasped dramatically. Alistair looked around. "What?" he asked Adella, whom was begging him with her eyes, not to speak any more. "All I did was make some music," He was cut off by two burley looking Dwarves making their way to the table.

"All music in Orzammar is forbidden!" the one said, rolling up his sleeves. Sten stood up straight, towering over anyone who stood in his way. The other Dwarf put his hand firmly on Alistair's shoulder. Suddenly the man from behind the bar slid over, including himself into the scenario.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" he asked quickly.

"We heard music," Said one of the Dwarves.

"Music!" The bartender looked right at Adella and screamed in fear. "The princess was making music!" he shrieked, frightened for his life.

Sten, Zevran and Alistair glanced quickly over at Adella, who looked quickly back at them, smiling nervously. "Princess?" Alistair asked, astounded. Adella smiled in a 'sort of' kind of way.

"She wasn't making music. HE was." they pointed to Alistair who was still kneeling with his hands in the air.

"Lock him in the dungeon!" the bartender accused. By this time, many Dwarves had fled the scene.

"We weren't making music," Adella explained quickly. "Th-there was a bug! A bug on the table!" she made her way around the table and put her hand on Alistairs shoulder. "My friend here was... helping me SQUISH the bug." she explained, laughing nervously. The other dwarves seemed unimpressed. "And my other friend here, " she nodded to Zevran. "Was scratching off debris off his goblet! You should really scrub them out good next time, Sir." she looked at the bartender, accusing his cleanliness.

This seemed to be a plausible excuse, in which the Dwarves backed off. The bartender went back to serving, and the other dwarves retreated to their original table, though still keeping their eyes on the foursome. Adella looked back at her friends. "We need to leave," she chuckled, nervously. 


End file.
